Mending the Promise
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: Misty Waterflower, she's the most powerful gym leader of Kanto at only eighteen years old. When she travels to Kalos, she's unaware that her childhood companion, whom she hasn't seen for nearly a decade, will be competing in the Kalos League final. Will Ash Ketchum, the new star of Kalos, be able to remember his dear friend? Collab with CookiesNCreamNess / Dedicated to Aureillia.


**A/N** Happy Birthday Cindeh! Here's our fabulous last-minute written oneshot for Aureillia, written by CookiesNCreamNess and I! Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to the Global Gym Leader Convention here in Kalos!" a cheerful voice said loudly, bright lights flashing around the heavily decorated auditorium. Excitement reverberated off the walls, a mixture of blaring music and chatter setting the vibrant mood. "You must be Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"That's me," a young woman replied, her medium, fiery locks bouncing as she nodded. She scanned the room briefly, in subconscious attempt to spot familiar figures. She spotted various gym leaders from other regions whom she had heard of, such as Valerie, Volkner and Skyla. "And who are you?" she asked politely, turning back to Korrina.

"I'm Korrina, the gym leader of Shalour City right here in Kalos," the woman replied, smiling politely. She flicked her long, thick platinum-blonde ponytail back, noticing Misty's darting gaze. "Are you looking for someone?"

Misty's brilliant turquoise eyes widened a considerable fraction, then she flashed a grin and let out a chuckle. She shook her head automatically in denial. "No, no, no-one in particular," she said, before releasing a small sigh. "It's not like they would recognise me anyway," she muttered under her breath.

Korrina raised an eyebrow, but showed no intentions of questioning her. She took a sip of the punch in her hand, before gazing up at Misty curiously. "So, I heard you travelled with Ash Ketchum when you were younger. He's a real star here, all votes are on him to win the Kalos League."

The words took Misty by surprise, as she inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Yes, we travelled but I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember me," she replied with a nonchalant chuckle, feigning a grin. "It's great he's come so far, though."

"Oh," Korrina said, averting her gaze momentarily and taking another sip of beverage. "That's strange, because he mentioned you to me a couple of months ago. Back when he challenged me for a gym badge." She paused, staring distantly and chuckling to herself. "And he beat me too."

Misty's heart skipped a beat, an unusual feeling swirling around in her stomach. "Really?" she asked, failing to eliminate the hopeful tone from her voice. "Is he still in Kalos?"

"Of course he is," Korrina replied, smiling widely. She took another sip from her punch, glancing at Misty with a suspicious glance. As she lowered the glass from her face, a knowing smirk swiftly grew on her face. "His final league match is tomorrow, actually. The grand final! It's being held all the way at the Pokemon league."

Misty gulped, before nodding with a slightly disappointed expression. "Tomorrow, huh? I guess I can't make it then." She feigned a laugh, almost sarcastically. "Who am I kidding? How would I even get tickets for the final of the Kalos League?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde gym leader replied, chuckling. She glanced around at her surroundings, waving to Winona, a gym leader of Hoenn. She turned back to Misty with a grin. "I'm attending for sure, and there is no way I won't be able to get a ticket for not just Kanto's bets gym leader, but Ash's childhood friend!"

Misty's face immediately brightened, an expression of hope on her face. Her turquoise eyes that matched her passion for the sea lit up, sparkling with excitement. "That would be amazing, Korrina. Thank you so much!"

"Steven, Cynthia, Alder, they're all coming," Korrina stated proudly. "It's no problem, Misty." She waved to someone behind Misty, before stepping away to walk past her new ginger friend. "It seems I have to go talk with gym leader Elesa, excuse me."

She paused, stopping by Misty's side. "Oh, meet me tomorrow at the Gold Lounge at Lumiose airport if you want to meet your boyfriend," she said with a mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes.

Misty nodded enthusiastically, before realising what Korrina had really said. A red hue rose up her face as she shook her head in denial.

"N-no! He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

The unbelievable sheer size of the Kalos League stadium blew Misty away. It was much larger than any of the stadiums she had seen back at home in Kanto. Her gaze met the megascreen and grew soft.

There was a photo of what seemed like an older, more mature Ash Ketchum on there. A delicate smile graced her face, reminiscing the times they spent together.

Her subconscious flashbashback was cut off by the penetrating roar of the spectators, the noise reverberating around the enormous stadium. Her eyes widened as she found the source of the noise, it was none other than her childhood travel companion - Ash Ketchum.

He made his way proudly onto the battleground, the same confident grin that Misty remembered from all those years ago present on his face. His Pikachu sat on his shoulder, absorbing all the attention coming its way.

Misty realised the battles were about to begin, so she hastily pushed through the crowd and managed to settle in a decent seat. Her actions received a few muttered complaints, but she brushed them off nonchalantly. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest, excitement and anticipation flooding through her body. I WANNA WRITE THE ACTION SCENE OF THE BATTLE STARTING WELL THERE HAS TO BE COMMENTATION

"Welcome to the annual Kalos League!" rang the commentator's voice through the stadium, his voice blaring through the megaspeakers. "Without any further ado, we will get this match started!"

Misty's heart rate increased RAPIDLY, the beating drumming through her ears. She swallowed thickly, trying to calm herself. She stared intently at the male, a tinge of red dusting her cheeks as thoughts raced through her mind.

With the cue of the referee, the battle leapt into action in a matter of seconds. Ash made the first move with a grin, sending out his Talonflame whilst confidently commanding it. He stood sideways, pointing to the opposition. "Now, Talonflame, use brave bird!"

Misty watched, captivated by his commands and the battle itself. She subconsciously nodded in approval, extremely impressed with his progress over the years.

As the battle went on, she watched with complete concentration and even made mental notes on the strategies used. She realised just how much the overconfident, unorganised little boy had grown. He was now in his late teens, looking better and as composed as ever as he commanded his well-trained Pokemon with confidence.

He finished off the battle simply, smirking and clicking his fingers. His Pikachu had a mischievous glint in its eyes as its ears twitched, electricity generating in its petite body. It then paused, waiting for the command from Ash.

"Pikachu, finish it off with volt tackle!"

In a blinding yellow flash of electricity, the last remaining opposing Pokemon lay on the ground as it was out cold.

The stadium erupted with unbelievably loud cheers and applause as Ash held up his hands in victory. Pikachu leapt up into his arms, cuddling him in delight.

The Cerulean gym leader tried to hold back her tears of happiness, before standing up and turning to leave. She was going to try and converse with the boy she hadn't seen for years.

Misty hurriedly and desperately glanced around the aftermath of the battle, determined to speak to her old travel companion. Nervousness coursed through her, an anxious and flustered feeling gathering in her stomach. She located familiar raven hair across a room she had entered and her worry immediately amplified, suddenly hesitating and rethinking her desires.

She mentally scolded herself, taking a deep breath to calm herself before confidently striding over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, as he was facing away, hand pausing in reluctance for a moment.

Ash turned around swiftly and abruptly, causing Misty to almost jump in surprise. Ash blinked a few times, slight confusion present in his dark orbs. "Can I help you?" he questioned politely.

Misty's heart stopped at his words, disappointment and despair dominating her insides. She lowered her head, closing her eyes, cursing at herself for being so hopeful.

"Hey, you look really familiar!" Ash's voice snapped Misty out of her misery, and she peered back up at him. He put on an expression of thought, mostly likely trying to recall the familiar features. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened as realisation dawned upon him. "M-Misty…?"

"No, duh," she replied sarcastically, but couldn't help but smile at the denseness. "You really are as much of an idiot as you were eight years ago." She couldn't help but stare as he chuckled in return. Eight years had done wonders - his jawline was more refined, he was half a head taller than her and had a slightly bulkier build. His hair, however, was still the same messy nest as usual.

"You look different, Misty," he replied bluntly, a cheerful grin painted on his face.

"As do you," Misty replied, unable to contain a smile. There was a silence between them, before Misty stepped forward, stepping close and rested her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. A tear glistened in her eye, soaking a tiny spot in Ash's shirt. "Don't leave like that again. Promise you won't.

Ash stared at her blankly, at first unsure what she was doing. Then, a broad grin spread across his face as he protectively placed his arms around the tearful gym leader. He rested his chin on her head and the grin reduced to a gentle smile.

"I promise."

The two stood in comfortable silence, despite the loud noises in the background. After a few moments, Misty mumbled inaudibly into Ash's chest.

Ash shifted his head a little to talk. "What was that, Mist?" he asked, feeling the vibrations of her voice. He pulled away, looking at her for clarification.

"I said, your chin is pointy."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was that? We hope you liked it Cindeh, and everyone else reading. XD

Reviews are highly appreciated. (:

-ShinyDragonair2 & CookiesNCreamNess


End file.
